Fireworks
by Mechanical-Rose-Sama
Summary: The love of fireworks is what caused me to write this fanfiction. It was rushed when I wrote it but I do love it. And I believe it turned out great


Early in the morning Natsu and Gajeel was being pulled off the train by Pantherlily and Happy.

"Never...going...on a..." Natsu gagged before continuing, "a..train.. again."

"Shut..." Gajeel turns green and looks away, "...up...Natsu"

After a few minutes they both become better and they run towards the building that was listed on the note.

~~~At the Guild~~~

Mira was making all the girls help out putting the decorations up around the guild for the upcoming party tonight. "Lisanna, dear could you go and place the streamers across the pillars up there?" Lisanna nodded and changed into her bird take-over and flies up to the pillars and wraps the pillars with red, green and blue streamers. "Levy and Lucy, I need you two to go to the flower shop and grab the order I placed." they smiled and headed toward the door. As they reached the door they could hear Mira order more around.

"So... Lu-chan where do you think Natsu and Gajeel are? I haven't heard anything from them all day. Not even any yelling... its kind of weird not having to pull any tables from the storage." Levy said as she walked beside her best friend.

"Yeah... you're right. I haven't even seen Happy, and he is always tailing around Natsu or even Charlie. He wasn't even there this morning..." Lucy pondered as she looked over the river as she walked on the edge of the road.

"Who? Happy or Nassttuu?" Levy teased as she laughed at her friends blush.

"What? No..." Lucy and Levy walked to the flower shop

~~~Later that day~~~

Happy looked at Natsu as he looked around the guild. 'He's looking for her. haha' Happy laughably thought. "Natsu what are you doing?"

"Ah nothing Happy.. Want some fish?" Natsu flusterly said as he turned around at the bar to order a drink and a plate of fish for Happy. Mira noticed that Natsu looked over his shoulder every so often and when he faced forward would have a slightly sad face.

"Natsu? Are you looking for someone?" Mira smiled knowingly as Natsu ducked his head and Gajeel walked up to the bar grumpily.

"What's got your pants in a bunch flame head?" Gajeel gihi'ed and ordered a plate of nails and a cold sweet tea.

"What did you say Iron Breath?" Natsu shot up ready for a distraction from his thoughts.

"You wanna fight huh?" Gajeel said as he also shot up and connected his head to Natsu's. A few more insults were thrown at each and but before Natsu could raise his flamed fist up to connect it with Gajeel's face the front doors were pushed open by Capricorn so that a pile of flowers could walk through.

Natsu heard Lucy tell Capricorn thanks and saw that she was struggling with the flowers and the bags that she had lacing her arms. Levy was also struggling and almost fell after catching her foot against a loose board, that didn't get fixed the last time there was a fight. The fight immediately forgotten by both the dragon slayers as they rushed over to the girls to see it they were alright.

"Oh hey Natsu, Gajeel. Where have you two been? We have been busy getting ready for the party while you two have been kami knows where?" Lucy's face got red when Natsu and Gajeel came up and grabbed all of the bags from them.

"Um...," Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other as they remembered that Mira told them they were not under any circumstance allowed to ruin the surprise. "We got stuck on a train and stayed there until Happy found us." Natsu sputtered out before either one of them could let out what they really did.

"Oh. poor guys." Levy looked over at Gajeel and smiled at him. When they reached the bar Mira had Elfman and Droy get the flowers and place them around the room. Before Droy could take the flowers away Levy reached out and pulled a yellow daffodil out of a bundle. "Lu-chan we have to go get ready come on." Levy pulled Lucy away from talking to Natsu and rushed back out the door.

~~Dusk/Party time~~

The guild was filled with people, most guild members, other from the city and even some from other guilds. Everyone was having a wonderful time and luckily so far no one has gotten into a fight. The girls were all dressed a summer outfits while the guys wore their normal clothing.

"Hey Luce..." Natsu shly said as he looked at his best friend dressed in a pink floral print summer dress that reached just right above her knees. 'Kami, she's beautiful."

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy looked over at Natsu from where she was sitting watching everyone have a wonderful time.

"Uh...Nevermind" Natsu walked away with his head down and his hands in his pocket.

"Well okay." Lucy watched him go, a little disappointed that he didn't say anything to her.

Further down the bar Levy was having the same issue. She even went out with Lucy to go buy the black and white polka dot mini dress she was wearing just to impress a certain dragon slayer and all he could do was look down at the nails in front of him and pick at them. "Uh, Gajeel.. So..." Levy blushed when he looked up at her and she instantly lost her train of thought. Instead of trying to finish her train of thought she just rushed over to Lucy. "Hey, Lu-chan any luck?" Lucy shook her head and took a long gulp of her drink. "Yeah... me either"

Before they could say anything else the lights dimmed and Mira walked up onto the stage. "Hi everyone and welcome to Fairy Tail's July Party. We hope you are having a wonderful time and we actually have something special planned for tonight. So if you could grab your partner and follow the lighted up pathway that would be great." Mira gently bowed and walked back off stage. Lucy and Levy looked at each other with a confused facial expression then watched as everyone started filing out. As soon as they looked in front of them they saw Droy and Jet arguing about who was going to go with Levy as they were walking to them. Lucy could hear her friend groan and chuckled.

"Levy could you go with me please?" Droy and Jet both asked at the same time as they were close enough. Before she could deny them though someone shoved through them and lifted her right off the seat bridal style. Levy gasped as she clung to whoever it was that grabbed her. Looking up she saw Gajeel's face outlined in the light of the party. She blushed and unconsciously clung tighter.

"Hey shrimp, I knew you didn't want those two losers to take you so I figured I could come to your rescue. "He smiled a cocky smile when he placed her down next to him so she could walk.

"Well why did you of all people come to my rescue?" A little ray of hope shined in Levy's heart as she felt his hand press against her lower back. Looking up she noticed his face a little red. He didn't answer her the whole way up the path.

Still in the guild Lucy sighed as she decided to start walking up the path herself. Looking up to who was walking in front of her she noticed that Romeo and Wendy were walking next to each other. 'So I see those two can go together,' she smiled sweetly at them. 'I wonder where Natsu is.' Instead of looking for him she just decided to go figure out what the surprise was.

The path lead to a huge open field that had blankets strown all over the ground and most of the people were already sitting and laying on them wondering what is going to go on. Finding a white blanket that was laying up on a small hill she decided to sit on it and wait to further instructions. Lucy looked around and saw that Levy was sitting with Gajeel and he had the yellow daffodil in his hair, even though he looked not to happy with it Levy was laughing hysterically.

Slowly everyone started to get quiet as Mira was shown on the Lacrima, walking onto the stage. "I'm glad everyone found a place to sit and with their partners. Please lean back or lay down because the show is going to start in just a few minutes." The Lacrima turned off and Lucy sighed as she decided to lean back on her elbows and let her head fall back. Closing her eyes she decided to just get over the fact that everyone was with someone and she wasn't. Something started tickling her nose so she swatted it away only for it to come back again. Lucy got aggravated and opened her eyes to see that it was actually a white scarf end. "Hey, Luce." Natsu laughed as he sat down behind Lucy, she sat up and looked behind her in surprise. 'He looks handsome in the moonlight' She thought. "I went to go find you in the guild but you were there so i had to come find you. I even had this whole thing planned where I would..." Natsu looked down smiling and Lucy then realized that he was being shy and cute."

Before Lucy could say anything there was a loud bang as flower petals filled the air. Lucy jumped and Natsu just pulled her close and held her from behind. "It's okay Lucy I will protect you." He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

Down the hill Gajeel was already holding Levy to his chest because Droy and Jet already tried to come and take her away from him. As the moments ticked by silence filled the space between them to until he blurted out the words he was thinking, "Levy you are beautiful tonight." She turned around and smiled brightly at him. She then threw her arms around his neck and boldy kissed him on his lips. He tightened his hold on her as he kissed her back. The first fireworks going off behind them matched the beating of their hearts. As they broke away they realized there really was fireworks going off around them so they snuggled into each other and watched happily thinking about how beautiful tonight really was.

Up the hill it was just getting started though. Lucy was blushing madly from the kiss on the cheek and watched as the fireworks started. "Natsu this is beautiful." Natsu looked over at her face and said not realizing his thoughts were coming out of his mouth, "Yes you are." Those three simple words made her look over at him with all of her love just pouring out of her very pores. "Oh Natsu!" She squealed as she flung her body onto him which made them fall to the ground. After a moment she looked down at him and ever so slowly leaned down to kiss the man of her dreams. Holding Lucy tight Natsu deepened the kiss and felt his heart soar that Lucy felt like she was returning his feelings. A few minutes passed and they both broke the kiss so they could breathe, sliding off of Natsu's stomach Lucy rested next to him and smiled as she hugged him.

Both couples were extremely happy as the firework display went on and when they big finale started to go off the dragon slayers held onto their girls and proclaimed their love for them. It was the best night Lucy and Levy could have asked for.


End file.
